Fury of the Shadow-Walkers
by JediRaider
Summary: In the war between the light and dark side of the Force, a new breed of warrior has emerged, determined to bring about the end of both Jedi and Sith...the Shadow-Walkers. I WILL PROBABLY REVISE CHAPTER ONE SO BEAR WITH ME...CHAPTER TWO IS ONE THE WAY!
1. Prologue & Cast Overview

Author's Note: This is my first "Star Wars" story. I set it a few thousand years before the films to give me room for creativity. If I get good feedback on this one, this will probably be the first in a series. Enjoy.

Cast Overview (These are about all of them, but there will be more, though. Feel free to skim the list or just skip it completely.)

--The Good--

Gavin Rane: Human, 24 years old; Jedi Knight; Agile and quick, he is an asset to the Republic and the Jedi Order. 

Aeris Calten: Human, 41 years old; Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council; Friend and mentor to Gavin, took Gavin on as his Padawan after his former teacher, Derian Qawnn, was killed on Yavin by a bounty hunter named Xavic. 

Uriah Kilrus: Twi'lek, 25 years old; Jedi Knight; She is a close friend of Gavin and also his possible love interest, kept secret from the Council. 

Onba Ferdu: Kaminoan, 87 human-years old; Jedi Master and most mysterious member of the Jedi Council; Wise and equally as powerful in the ways of the Force. 

Jezvik: Mon Calamari, 69 human-years old; Jedi Master and arguably the wisest and most powerful member of the Jedi Council as well as the Jedi Order; His words are heeded and his advice is sought by the highest of officials, including Chancellor Montark.

--The Bad--

Banthar Dax: Human, 38 years old; Shadow Knight; Once a mighty Jedi Knight, Banthar was seduced by the Dark Side and banished from the Jedi Order, after a fearsome battle with Aeris Calton on Genosis, he was implanted with a bionic eye and left arm. He is the only known person to wield a black lightsaber. 

Darth Cyrus: Human, 54 years old; Shadow Lord; Once a highly skilled Sith Lord, Cyrus grew even too deadly for the Sith and was to be murdered by his teacher, Darth Kepton. After slaughtering Darth Kepton, Cyrus rebelled and joined the Shadow-Walkers as the first apprentice, gathering both Jedi and Sith alike for a battle like no other. 

(There are more evildoers, like the head of the Shadow-Walkers, but giving you more information will be defeating the purpose of reading.)

--The Ugly (No, just kidding…it should probably be called, The Others.)--

Tiberius Montark: Human, 59 years old; Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate; Fearing a report of a growing threat on Nexis, Montark employs the Jedi Order to send a Knight to act as a representative of the Republic on Nexis. 

ZQ-720: Protocol Droid; Property of Gavin, highly intelligent, which also adds to its annoyance, accompanies Gavin to Nexis. 

Xavic: Human, 35 years old; Bounty Hunter; Responsible for the murder of Jedi Knight Derian Qawnn, teacher of Gavin Rane. 

Dagon Zen: Human, 58 years old; King of Nexis; Admired by the people of Nexis, he is highly respected. However, he is abrupt and is reluctant to cooperate with the Republic investigation. 

(More to come, but let's get on with the story…)

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

****

"STAR WARS: Fury of the Shadow-Walkers"

By JediRaider

****************

PROLOGUE

"Senator Hannings?" the guard asked. Senator Welkin Hannings lifted his head from his hands and looked at the guard. 

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Senator, your shuttle is ready. Shall I tell the pilot you're on your way?"

"Yes, thank you. I was just preparing to send the transmission to Chancellor Montark. I'll meet you in the hangar."

"Very well, sir," the guard said before he turned and exited the senator's chambers.

The old man sighed as he got out of his chair and turned to the wall behind his desk. He walked over to a control panel and rotated the dial. The wall then pulled apart to reveal a massive window spanning the entire area of the wall overlooking part of Nexis. The senator loved to watch the waterfall cascade and gracefully touch down on the river below. Nexis' green forestry enticed the senator's imagination. But now, the once peaceful and content old man looked overwhelmed and fatigued. He didn't have time to imagine anymore.

Senator Hannings walked back over to his desk and began to enter commands into the computer system. He leaned back in his chair as he watched a holographic image of himself appear on his desk.

"Chancellor Montark," he began, "I wish I could come to you under better circumstances, but I'm afraid I've run out of time and I must prepare for my immediate transportation to Coruscant where I can address you personally. I am unsure if this transmission is secure, so I will be broad and I will be brief. I have obtained information that I believe threatens the stability of the Republic. Once I am on Coruscant, I will disclose further information to you and eventually the Senate. This message is of the highest confidentiality."

After watching the hologram, he transmitted it to the chancellor on Coruscant. "I hope it finds you well, old friend," he said to himself as he exited his chambers. 

When he arrived in the hangar, his Republic Cruiser, the _StarRunner IV_, was prepped and ready for take-off. The senator boarded the ship, eager to get underway. As the ship pulled out of the hangar, the senator watched as Nexis' landscaping became smaller and smaller, until all he saw was a floating rock in space. Suddenly, the senator noticed a starfighter leave the planet and rocket past the _StarRunner IV_, before it blasted into hyperspace.

The senator watched the ship vanish, then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. As he heard the pilot announce the preparation for the jump to light-speed, the _StarRunner IV_ exploded and reentered Nexis' orbit in fiery debris. Meanwhile, both the transmission and the mysterious starfighter were on their way to Coruscant.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

The planet of Coruscant…a majestic, thriving world, the seat of power for the Republic. The magnificent architecture spreads across the entire planet, meeting place of the Galactic Senate and headquarters of the Jedi Order, the guardians of peace for the galaxy. From space, the planet borders on perfection, but for every good and noble event, there is always evil close behind.

Amongst the starfreighters, ships, and Republic cruisers entering and leaving Coruscant, a sleek starfighter roars out of hyperspace a short distance from traffic. It is the _Hunter II_, ship of one of the most deadly bounty hunters in the galaxy, known simply as Xavic. But just as the ship becomes visible, it vanishes before anyone notices the _Hunter_'s arrival. From safely in his cockpit, Xavic entered the command to put the _Hunter II_ in a stealth mode, making the customized fighter virtually undetectable.

Xavic rotated his pilot seat to the computer guidance system against the right section of the cockpit. He quickly pulled up a map of the northeastern section of Coruscant's industrial area. The computer read-out confirmed the area was scarcely populated, being completely run by the production machines. It would be the perfect place to hide the _Hunter II_ and move to the rendezvous point without any Republic interference. Not that he minded the challenge, however; Xavic didn't get the reputation of being one of the best by avoiding danger. He was the kind to tackle things head-on, and he never lost.

Suddenly, the computer announced that Xavic had an incoming transmission from within Coruscant. After initiating the landing cycle, he made the proper modifications to clearly receive the transmission and, before long, a miniature robed figure stood on a circular platform in Xavic's cockpit, his face hidden by the shadow of his hood.

"Is it done?" the figure asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah, it's done," Xavic answered. "You got the money?"

"75,000 credits, as promised."

"Make that 80. I charge 5,000 extra for rushing things." The figure chuckled at Xavic's command. Xavic hated the cocky ones, the ones who shrugged things off as if he were joking.

"Very well," the figure responded, much to Xavic's surprise. "You have done well, my friend. You shall have your 80,000. Meet me at the rendezvous point in one hour's time and our transaction will be completed."

"Fine, one hour," he said, and then moved to end the transmission. After the figure faded away, Xavic leaned back in his chair and gripped the blaster at his side. There was something about this guy that he didn't like, an instinct. Xavic had developed a sixth sense that he learned to listen to. He knew this was one of those times. As he sat developing a plan in case things go sour at the rendezvous, he noticed the cloud cover clear as the _Hunter II_'s auto-pilot began to maneuver it's way through the city to the industrial section Xavic had selected to be the _Hunter_'s landing zone.

As the ship touched down and the landing ramp hissed open, Xavic was wrapping up the _Hunter II_'s shutdown procedure. While Xavic proceeded down the landing ramp, he pressed a button on his suit causing the _Hunter_'s loading ramp to open, revealing a small speederbike. Xavic had modified the speederbike's engine to run silently, enabling him to remain elusive. The bike had earned the name Xavic had given it, the _Ghost_. 

Xavic piloted the _Ghost_ through Coruscant's dark, maze-like structure. Night had fallen on the city, much to Xavic's liking. Darkness enabled Xavic to work without an audience, and that was the way he preferred it. He checked the computer map on the _Ghost_. He wasn't far away. According to the map, they were meeting on the rooftop of a deserted building in the western portion of the business district. "Not many deserted buildings in the business district," he thought. "I wonder why we meet there." Nevertheless, he had 80,000 credits riding on this deal. He'd meet anywhere for 80,000 credits.

The computer map beeped annoyingly. He was nearing his destination, 250 meters away. Xavic adjusted the hover controls on the _Ghost_, feeling it lift higher off the ground, enabling him to make a safe landing on the rooftop. As the _Ghost_ touched down, Xavic turned off his blaster's safety lock and dismounted the speederbike.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him from the shadows cast by the surrounding buildings. Instinctively, he spun around with his blaster revealed and pointing into the shadows. Xavic couldn't see anyone, but he planned on firing rapidly until he hit something. Then from right in front of him, the same robed figure from the transmission emerged from the dark surroundings. "You won't be needing that, my friend," the figure said, referring to Xavic's blaster. Before Xavic could fire, the blaster seemed to pull from his hand and into the outstretched hand of the figure.

Xavic couldn't believe it. He'd seen that one time before, when he came in contact with a Jedi Knight years ago on Yavin. Xavic was quick enough to overwhelm the Jedi and murder him. He was hoping he might be able to do the same thing here, should it come to that. Still, why would a Jedi Knight, the galaxy's noble peacekeeper, hire a bounty hunter? Xavic had to know. "If you're a Jedi…" he began.

"No, no, my friend," the figure interrupted. "I'm no Jedi. I was once, but that was a long time ago."

Xavic searched his mind for another alternative. He'd remembered hearing something about dark Jedi, ones who used the Force for evil…the Sith. Xavic always admired them. "Are you a Sith?"

"No," the figure chuckled. "I'm not a Jedi Knight, nor am I a Sith Lord." Then the figure reached for his hood and pulled it off, revealing his face. Xavic looked for the first time at the name that had hired him. His hair was black, slicked back out of his face. On the left side of his face, there was a scar that ran from his forehead to the top of his cheekbone. His left eye glowed crimson.

"Well if you're not a Jedi, and you're not a Sith, then just what are you? I've seen that trick you did with my gun once before. I'm not stupid…I know only Jedi and Sith can do that."

"Let me answer with this: my friend, there is a conflict," the figure responded as he moved toward Xavic. "No, not a conflict, a war. It is a war between the light wielders of the Force, the Jedi Order, and the dark wielders, the Sith. They seek to destroy each other because each knows that the galaxy will never be the way they want it while the other is alive. Although I believe the Sith are extinct, bear with me. If the light fights the dark, will they be the only fighter?"

"What kind of question is that. Look, I don't have time for these mind games. You're job is done. Now just give me my 80,000 and I'll go."

"In due time, my friend. Just answer this question. Let me illustrate, if you're the light," the figure began, "and I'm the dark, and we were to fight right now, would we be the only ones fighting?"

"Right now? Yeah."

The figure shook his head. "Oh no, my friend, you are wrong. There is another agent. One created by both the light and the darkness, one independent of the other two. The war has created another breed. The created will strike a lethal blow against in creators. You see, friend, this war has created a shadow."

Suddenly, Xavic heard something that sounded like a blaster shot, followed by a piercing pain in his abdomen. He let out a scream of pain, but under his voice he could hear a constant hum. He'd heard that hum before. He looked down at the figure's hand and saw a metallic cylinder with a deep violet, almost black, stream of light coming from the cylinder. It was a lightsaber. Xavic sucked in a mouth-full of air as he felt the lightsaber rip out of his stomach. He fell to his knees, wondering why his intestines were not on the ground before him. "The heat from the lightsaber cutting through your body has already catalyzed the wound," the figure said. Xavic looked up to see the figure lift the lightsaber over his head. "You asked who I was, Xavic. I am the hybrid of the Force War. I harness the power of the light side of the Force, and unleash the untapped violence of the dark side. I am the ultimate warrior because I am in tune with every part of the Force. I am Shadow Knight Banthar Dax, and I am a Shadow-Walker." The last thing Xavic saw was the figure bringing down his lightsaber at Xavic's neck.

Dax watched Xavic's head as it hit the ground and rolled to his feet. He deactivated his lightsaber and began to walk toward the _Ghost_. He looked over his shoulder to see the Jedi Temple, standing taller than any other building. It was a good distance away, but no one could mistake the immense structure for anything else. "In due time," Dax muttered as he mounted the _Ghost_. "In due time we will rise from the shadows. For your sake, Jedi, and for the sake of the galaxy, I hope you have a fighter worthy enough to challenge the Shadow-Walkers." Then Dax activated the _Ghost_ and silently rode off into the night.


End file.
